Holiday in the Bahamas
by jeytonisluv101
Summary: 15 year olds Alicia and Massie are staying in the bahama's for a mini vacation, while the rest of their friends are stuck at OCD. but instead of having a fabulous holiday in the sun, Massie is worried about Derik cheating on her, with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be really short. Only about 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe more. I don't know. Maybe. Please review. I love reviews. Thank you and enjoy!   
**Chapter 1**

Alicia and Massie were laying on their backs, staring at the gleaming, hot sun in the Bahamas Beach. Massie's parents had checked Massie out a couple of days ago, to tell her about the family's amazing trip to the Bahamas. She thought she was in some kind of trouble or something, seeing as how that's usually the only reason she gets called to the office., but when she arrived and heard the startling news Massie squeled for a least ten whole minutes. Eventually she had to stop her killer screams because a kid was walking by and started staring at her like she was an alien from outer space, before telling Massie to shut the hell up before he started strangeling her in her sleep 

Scary, much? 

Massie immediately called Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire, and told them the news her mom and dad told her. They were extremely excited as well. Or at least they _were_ Kristen ended up not going because her mentally challenged- overly protective- weirdo mom wanted Kristen to finish school before she went all over the world with someone else's parents. Like oh my god, she's totally going to die if she misses one week of school. It will always be a mystery why Kristin and her mom care so much about school, when Kristen could be tanning with us in the Bahamas. Oh, well it's her lost 

Claire, on the other hand, just went completely and utterly insane. _Sh_e wanted to stay in New York because of cam. She was being a total baby about it too. Like there aren't hotter guys in the Bahamas- shirtless, six pack guys, that are older and way more mature than the guys at OCD. Massie has her eyes set on a few of them already. Oh, yes, she was going to be a very naughty girl this week. Meow 

She won't even go in lengths to discuss why Dylan didn't want to go. She's still on her all brain diet thingy, and it is driving Massie bonkos. Doesn't she see she's already skinny enough. If she wants to lose weight she should just stop gobbling up so many hamburgers when they go to BK. Then she could _maybe_ look like a Abercombie&Fitch model 

Alicia was the only one who actually went to the Bahamas with her, surprislingly. Usually the four of them went everywhere together. Well not _everywhere_, but most places. It was kind of like they were married. She was kind of glad Dylan didn't go though. She was getting tired of her "Am I fat" comments every fucking day. It was quite annoying 

"Who are you texting" Massie asked her best friend, Alicia Rivera, applying more sunscreen to her super tan skin 

"K and D" Alicia Replied. " They want to know how our fabulous life in the Bahamas is going. Oh, and they also claim that they are having soo much more fun without us". Um, yeah right 

Do I detect jealousy?   
"They wish they were us instead of some losers snoring in the bio lab" Massie grinned, looking at the beautiful blue ocean. "It's so cute how they miss us already. Let's give them us a nice memory of us. Massie took the pink sidekick from Alicia's sweaty hand and they both took a picture for Dylan and Kristin. "Loves and Kisses" They shouted into the camera   
"Mass" Alicia turned to Massie. " I talked to Claire today too"   
" Oh, really, what'd she say" I asked, feigning major disinstrest. Massie could care less about Claire and her boring life. She's probably drooling over cam right now. Can you say _desperate_

"Well"…Alicia bit her lower lip. " I was talking to Claire earlier and she mentioned some stuff about how her and Derrington were getting along really great. They've even become buddies. Claire showed me some pictures of her and Derrigton, and it kind of looked like they were in a _more_ than friendly embrace. I don't know. I could be reading to much out of this. I mean come on, it's Claire, she would never intentionally try to hook up with your boyfriend" 

So Princess Nobody turned to Princess Slutty in less than a day. How fascinating 

Massie was furious, she was outrageous. Boyfriends were OFF LIMITS and Claire and everyone else knew that. She could not believe that Claire would go as far as to break her #1 rule. And that's probably why Claire wanted to stay home in New York- to see her new profound "buddy". She probably faked the whole "Cam" thing also. After all, she did have an acting experience in "Dial L for Loser". Who knows, Claire and Derrigton are probably making out in Massie's walk in Closet, which she gave derik a spare key for. She wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit at the sight of them as a couple. It was absolutely revolting . Although, Derrigton would never cheat on her with such a pathetic loser. Or at least, she hoped so. But she would _never, ever_ tell Alicia she was a too uptight girlfriend. Instead, she told her the complete opposite. "I'm sure their just friends like you said, right"   
"Let's hope so" Alicia said, Taking a sip of her juice 

They better be, cause if they weren't, someone was going to fucking pay 


	2. Chapter 2: surf, sand and hot guys

Chapter 2

**Ninth grade goddesses are not supposed to hook up with 12****th**** grade hunks. Right?**

"Alicia, Massie, get dressed and come to dinner. There's some people I want you to meet also" Massie's mom called to them from a couple of feet away

"Coming mom" Massie called back, and grabbed her beach bag, towel, and chair. She went to the nearest bathroom covered with seashell wallpaper with Alicia closely trailing behind her.

"Who do you think we're going to be meeting" Alicia asked curiously from the stall next to Massie's. She wiggled out of her Missoni Pastel colored bikini and slipped on a Black spaghetti strapped Gucci dress. Her feet were soaking the entire floor as she whipped off her plastic peach flip flops and replaced them with silver diamond ones

"Who knows" Massie shrugged. "Probably one of my mom's old business clients. I was hoping it was like Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom or someone _hot"_

Alicia sighed dreamily." I wish. That would be my ultimate dream come true! Me and Brad cruising on a magical island on a exclusive, private ship. Us stuffing fruit in each other's mouths…."

_Yuck!_

"Dream on Barbie doll, he's soo not your type. Brad has a wife named Angie Jolie if your small little mind didn't know, and she's so , totally going to kick your ass all the way down Normady for even _thinking_ about flirting with her husband"

"Ugh!!! No fair" Alicia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "_You_ can have Brad Pitt but I _can't"_

"That's because I'm special and Brad likes me more. I totally hooked up with him at that party last year". Massie opened up the stall and smiled at Alicia, as she started applying her makeup

"_What_ Party"? Alicia asked, surprised and confused at the same time

"The famous A-list Hollywood party in my estate that you weren't invited too" Massie said jokingly

"Aw. You stupid bitch" Alicia Playfully shoved Massie. "How could you have a party and not invite me. Was channing there?"

"Duh" Massie smirked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "All the famous people were there."

I'm sure they were.

Massie applied yet another coat of Strawberry MAC lipgloss to her already superiorly glossed lips. At this point her lips felt like water. But delicious strawberry flavored water. She sat patiently beside Alicia and Allison in Cove Atlantis Restaurant, completely ignoring her parent's and the Hamilton family's conversation. The Hamilton family sat across from them, all but Allison, who my mom thought should sit next to Massie so they could get "Acquainted"

_Puh-leese_. Like she wanted to get Acquainted with some preschooler. The only person that really caught her attention was the older, sexy guy that her and Alicia kept dreamily staring at. _Well who wouldn't?_ He was hot. Like _really_ hot. Like Abercombie&Fitch model hot. He had dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and a nice eight pack. Not that she was looking. Okay, maybe she was. But you could practially see his eight pack bursting through his dark blue polo shirt. He was the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen. She wanted to grab him by his shirt collar and make out with him right then and there. Animal style.

Now that she thought about it, she really wished she hadn't decided to wear her plain old blue Chloe scattered sequin top and mini blue jean skirt on such a special occasion. He probably thought big boobed Alicia looked way hotter. But who wouldn't notice the twenty pounds of sparkly lipgloss on Massie's lips. It made them way more kissable in her opinion

"Oh, yes I forgot to introduce Jordan to you" Mrs. Block announced to Massie and Alicia, wiping the side of her mouth with the napkin. "How terribly rude of me, Jordan, I'm sorry.

"It's okay" Jordan said

"Jordan, this is my daughter, Mas-"

"Madeline Block" Massie said, interrupting her mother. From now on she was going to go by the name of Madeline Block. It sounded so much more sophisated and sexy. _Madeline. Madeline Block_. Massie sounded like one of those kids from rugrats

Her parents looked at her strangely

"Nice to meet you Madeline" Jordan smiled genuinely and shook her hand. "And who is this lovely young lady"? He gestured towards Alicia

"Alicia Rivera" Alicia blushed, nudging Massie. But I'm not related to the Blocks. I'm Massie's best friend

"Nice to meet you also, Alicia" Jordan shook Alicia's hand as well

Alicia felt her whole body melt like ice on a sunny day. She just shook hands with a sex _god!_ It was… Heaven!

"Jordan, here knows quite a bit of French don't you, my boy" Massie's father announced proudly. "Would you like to teach us some"?

"It would be my pleasure" Jordan beamed. He looked deeply into Massie's hazel green eyes and said, "Du siehst schon aus"

"What'd he say"? Massie asked anxiously, eyeing her father

Jordan answered for him. " I said you look beautiful tonight"

_Aw. How cute is he_

"Thank you". Massie gushed, turning redder than she'd ever been in her whole life. She didn't know what it was, but there was something exotic about French guys that she'd envied, and Jordan was a perfect example of one of them. But how was it that a gorgeous guy she just met could tell her she was beautiful, and her own boyfriend of six and a half years couldn't even tell her she was pretty?. Just as she was debating this situation in her head she felt a sharp poking on her left elbow

"Ow!" Massie silently screamed, rubbing her aching elbow. It was Allison, that short kindergarder. She acted more like a adult than a seven year old. She even put germ x on the utensils_. Way weird. _"What do you want"?

"Do you like my brother"? she asked, giving her a dirty death glare

"Who? Jordan? No"

"Yes, you do. I see it in your eyes"

"Well I don't" Massie insisted

"Then why do you keep staring at him"?

"Because he's in my direction, would you rather me stare at _you"_

"You _liar!_. You do like him"

"Look, Ms.Audrey Hepburn wannabee, I do not like your precious brother. Okay?". Good god, what was it going to take to get this kid to shut up

" I hate Audrey Hepburn" Allison frowned. "You know my brother doesn't like girls, right."

_So he was gay?_

" I could care less about your brother". Massie was totally lying backwards and forwards. She wanted to know everything about this mysterious guy that said she was beautiful, but she was not going to pour her heart out to a seven year old

"He claims there the world's biggest complications" Allison said in a professional tone. " one day they declare their love for you, and the next day there off cheating"

"Just like Derrington" Massie thought, looking down at her plate of sushi. " What are you anyways, some genius? "

Allison nodded. " I like to think of myself as that. I have had a 4.2 GPA since preschool. Often people come to me when they have problems with their love life or just life in general. Part of the day I'm tutoring and then another part of the day I'm in school, and the rest of my day is spent counseling the needy"

_Wait, and she's only In the second grade?_

"You do have a full plate, don't you. Do you ever just relax and go to the movies or hang out with friends?"

"Rarely" Allison said, biting her juicy steak burger . " I Don't have that many friends outside of dance class, and to tell the truth, I really don't have time to make new ones. School is very demanding and competitive"

_Demanding and competitive. What the hell?!_

"I'm sorry. I'll be your friend" Massie offered. She didn't really want to be friends with Allison, but she kind of felt a little sorry for the kid. She had like no social life at all.

"Thanks" Allison smiled for the first time during their whole conversation." Your Madeline, right"?

"Yeah. So I'll see you around. Mabye we can even go horseback riding sometimes" Massie said, standing up to leave

" I love horseback riding" Allison beamed

" Me too"

"Hey girls would you like to come to my party"

Massie and Alicia turned around to face Jordan. He was holding a stack of envelopes

"It's tomorrowow night at the casino. There's more information in this cards". He handed them a bahama's styled theme card

Alicia and Massie grinned at each other for a minute

"Sure Jordan. We'd love to come to your party" Massie said, twirling a lock of her long blonde hair

More like thrilled

"Oh My God!!!" Alicia screamed, jumping up and down. " I cannot believe our luck. We're going to an extremely hot party with an extremely hot guy. What can get better than that. Dylan and Kristin are going to freaking flip when we tell them all about this. But what about Claire? Are you still upset over Claire and Derrigton"?

Massie and Alicia were staying at Harborside Resort with full balconies, and a clear view of the water. It had a sleek design, tropical atmosphere, and beautiful surroundings of beach, surf, and ocean

"Forget about them" Massie said. She was going to forget all about Claire, Derrigton, and OCD, and just enjoy her vacation baking herself brown under the island sun


	3. Chapter 3

**SOMETIMES THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN STOP YOU FROM CRYING- IS THE ONE MAKING YOU CRY.**

"Oh.My.God. You will not believe it" Alicia hopped on Massie's bed

"What, what is it"? Massie asked, rubbing her eyes. She wasn't what you'd call a morning person. The earliest se woke up on weekends was around 12 A.M. That was one of the most pleasant things about getting out of school- she no longer had to wake up at the usual seven thirty

"It's that stalker, Claire, _again_". Alicia stared at her phone in disbelief. "I was just checking my messages and I saw that she had sent me pictures of her and Derrigton being "friendly" _again_. Why is she trying to flaunt their so called friendship so much, I know their so friends and all, but I seriously don't give a rat's squiggly ass. This is getting on my last nerve. I'm going to start adding her to my IGNORE list"

"No, the real question is: why does she keep on sending _you _pictures of her and Derrigton. My phone is one too, it's not like you're the only one available. After all, he is _my_ boyfriend, not yours, Kristin's, or Dylan's. Why would she be sending you the pictures instead of me, _unless _she's trying to hide something"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to be burning this Sidekick sometime soon so she won't be _able_ to send me any pictures. Take a look at this". Alicia waved the phone in Massie's face

Massie looked at the pictures. In one of the pictures Claire and Derrigton were acting very friendly indeed, in fact they were……. FRENCH KISSING!!!!!!!!!!. She took at second glance at the picture. Her eyes got so big they were bulging out of her head. Her face was exploding with anger and she could feel it getting hotter and hotter by the minute. She resisted the urge to punch anything and everything around her. There was just so much building up inside of her right now, she felt a mixture of hurt, anger, and betrayel, but mostly hurt. "That stupid Slutty bitch!!!" Massie yelled, before running to bathroom to puke

Alicia looked at the picture surprised. _I didn't know they was a picture of them_ _kissing._ She was about to talk to Massie about this but she had already left the room

Massie puked the remaining of last night's dinner into the toilet. Her long, Burnette hair was all spiked up and messy, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She didn't even care that her favorite purple silk Versace pajama's were ruined. Massie was royally pissed. Royally pissed at Derrigton for cheating on her, royally pissed at Claire for betraying her friendship and trust, and royally pissed at Alicia for showing her the fucking picture. In fact, she was going to spend her life royally pissed. She knew her cheating boyfriend and conniving bitch of a friend were scheming something behind her back

"Massie, are you okay"? Alicia burst into the bathroom where Massie was kneeling down beside the toilet, and rushed by her side, concerned. "I'm so sorry Massie I didn't know about that picture"

Massie sobbed

"Massie"?

Massie sobbed some more, but louder this time

"Massie, speak to me I'm starting to think something is wrong"

"That's because something IS wrong" Massie cried. Her perfectly flawless face now with endless tears running down it faster than ever before. "She ruined everything!!! Who does she think she is, I created her, I'm the one that gave her a damn life. Before I graciously invited her into MY world, she was a fashionably challenged- no good- dork. And what does she do to repay me- kisses my boyfriend, and then has the guts to take pictures of it!

_Pictures?!_ Unbelievable."

Guess she could just kiss her Dream goodbye. Her and Derrigton were supposed to go to NYU together and then after they graduated they would have a huge fairytale wedding filled with gorgeous tulips and tons of champagne. The bridesmaids would wear beautiful- to die for soft and silky Chloe dresses and the men would wear Richard James suites. Massie and Derrigton would walk down the aisle hand in hand like lovers do and say their promising "I do's. After they got married they would live in a gorgeous house in Beverly Hills, and they would live happily ever after.

Well that's certainly not going to happen now, is it?

"I was wrong about her" Alicia said. "She isn't a loyal person to hang out with. You know at first I wasn't to found of Claire, then I actually started to like her a little bit…weirdly, but now I'm back to that point when I really don't regret us putting gum in her hair back in the 7th grade. A person who would do such a horrible thing to their friend isn't a true friend after all"

"Oh, trust me, I figured that out already" Massie murmured bitterly

'I bet she's the total opposite of the way she act" Alicia continued. "She acts like she's little Ms. Innocent, but in reality I bet she's far, far from that. She probably goes to x-rated parties every night, stocks up on lot's of booze, and wears way too tight clothing"

"Me and Derrigton first me at a party" Massie sniffled. "That was when we had our first kiss"

"I'm sorry" Allison hugged Massie. "I know it must be hard seeing your best friend with your boyfriend. It would be hard on anybody. I personally didn't experience that with Josh, but I can still see how upset you must feel"

"_Ex_ best friend" Massie corrected

"Well _Ex-_ Best Friend"

Briiiiiing!!!!!!

"Oops, that's me" Alicia said. "Mind if I take it. It's probably Kris or Dy. I'm sure it's not Claire because she never calls. She always texts"

"Sure, but I thought you were burning your phone"?

"Yeah, I was, but Dylan and Krisin need me right now. I'm their cure to Algebra bordness"

"O- okay" Massie forced a smile, but unfortanely she didn't succeed

Alicia opened up her phone but clasped her hand over her mouth when she read the Caller ID: CLAIRE LYONS. "It's Claire, you want to cuss her out or want me to?"

Massie sighed. Godilocks was going to learn her lesson the hard way. No one gets in Massie's territory because it's a living hell if you do. "Tell her to pull her tacky- outdated- Keds out of her ass and get a freaking clue. She's official out of the Clique- forever. And if I ever see her wrinkled messed up face again, it'll be on her funeral"

"Kay" Alicia turned back to her sidekick." Massie said pull her tacky outdated keds out of your ass and get a clue. She also said you're out of Clique. Done! Alicia slammed her phone shut

"What'd she say" Massie asked

"She didn't really say anything, but when I hung up I heard someone crying in the background"

"Good" Massie said. "She deserves it for making my life miserable"

-x-

Knock, knock, knock, knock, _knock_

"Come in" Alicia called

Kendra Block walked in the room dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts. Her hand was pulled into a tight pony and a huge smile was plastered across her face. She was the middle aged version of utter coolness. "Massie, honey, you and Alicia have been trapped in this room for hours. Aren't you hungry? The room service people made you some delicious pancakes and eggs, perfectly fluffy just the way you like them."

"We've been in her that long" Alicia asked, surprised. " I didn't even notice. I thought it was only like thirty minutes, wow does time fly by fast"

" I don't feel like eating" Massie growled. " I don't feel like doing anything , but laying in bed thinking about how my life has become totally and completely screwed up"

"Bunny Bear, what's wrong"? Kendra stroked Massie's back

Massie's number one rule: Never ever call her an embarrassing nickname while she's in a crappy mood, and especially around her friends

"Derrigton cheated on her with Claire" Alicia whispered to Kendra

"Oh, honey, I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding" Kendra brushed the insanely crazy idea away. "Claire would never do such a thing. I've the met the girl, she's absoutley lovely. Sweet, sweet girl she is. You know she has her mother's gorgeous blue eyes and her father's petite frame. Although, I will admit she is a little on the chubby side, it must all ice cream and chips she consumers from out kitchen" Kendra laughed

"Mother, I don't care about how "absoutley lovely" Kuh-laire is, nor do I care how fat she blows up to be eating millions of carbs. And if you don't think Claire is a backstabbing witch then look at the pictures of her and Derrigton on Alicia's phone. I don't think that's something to be too cheery about, do you?" Massie snorted. "God, you act like she's a freaking saint". Massie's mother treated Claire like she was a pot of gold, a gift from the angels. When is reality, she was just ignoring the true facts: Claire was just as snuck up and snobby as the rest of them.

"Now, I never said she was a saint" Kendra protested. " I was just giving the girl some complements, is there something wrong with that? You are probably just overdramatizing like you usually do. The kiss you are talking about probably a mere peck or kiss on the kiss. I see no reason to murder the girl over something as plain as a little peck"

Murder: HA! Like that even describes what she's going to do to Claire once they set foot back in OCD

"Mrs.Block, here is the picture that Massie was talking about. The 1st few pictures were okay, but the last one went over the line" Alicia handed Kendra her cell

"Oh My" Kendra gasped. "Well that is certainly some heavy mouth interaction. "Mabye she's drunk or something, that's the only thing that would explain that kind of behavior. What do you think Massie, you think she's drunk?

"No, she's not drunk" Massie rolled her eyes. "Claire would never drink, she would rather jump off a five hundred foot bridge then do something that will damage her health"

"Oh" Kendra stared at the picture once again. " I'm sorry I didn't believe you honey, Claire just seemed like such a sweet angel"

Well newsflash, she isn't. she's a devil, a mean little devil. Massie pulled out her Palm Pilot from her Fendi Spy Bag.

IN

Jordan

TPC

BED

OUT

Claire

Derrigton

Pancakes

-x-

Massie and Alicia had sunbathed, Surfed, waxed, and visited the Sea aquarium. It was finally time for the party they've been waiting for.

"So which outfit do you think I should wear"? Alicia asked. She was standing in front of the life sized mirror holding a graphite beaded cashmere dress and a red, long, and silky Marc Jacobs dress, on either side of her. Her shiny, black hair was already blow dried and curled into tiny ringlets above her shoulder, and sprinkles of deliciously scented sparkly powder covered her entire body. Alicia was wearing tons of blush, black mascara and peach flavored lip gloss. She was the image of perfection, or at least she would be when she found the right dress. "They both make my butt look big, but the Marc Jacobs one screams: older, mature, and sexy"

"Wear the Marc Jacobs one then" Massie said in a bored tone. She really didn't feel like discussing dresses and whatnot for once in her life, she was depressed

"Will do" Alicia said, then slipped on the dress and her favorite pair of Christain Louboutin strappy heals. She gave herself the once over- now she looked like a sex kitten. Blondes are not the only ones who can look hot, _Kristin_. She turned around and noticed Massie was still lying in a bed playing with a purple mechanical pencil instead of getting ready for the party that was in less than 15 minutes.

"Mas, are you going to get dressed for the party? We're going to be late, and one thing I hate is being late for a party"

Massie was still playing for her pencil completely unaware of what time it was. 'Do I _look_ like I want to go to a freaking party?! No that's because I _don't_ want to go. God, Alicia you are so clueless sometimes". Her words were razor sharp

Alicia ignored the clueless comment, Massie was still angry over the Claire and Derrik kiss and it was going to take some time to boil over. " I cannot believe you're not going to go the party, I thought you were excited to go. What happened to the whole: I'm not going to let Claire and Derrigton get me down on this break. You've only been moaning and groaning about them the _entire_ day. Seriously, if I wasn't such a good friend I would have ditched you by now. And by the way, Jordan is probably expecting you to be there, that's the only reason he invited us- to see _you .H_e was totally winking at you. We have 3 days left at the Bahamas, and I don't want to spend it with you crying over some guy who wears shorts in the winter, and I don't think _you_ want to either. You need to stop worrying about them and just have fun- you deserve it."

Massie took a deep breath and tried to let what Alicia said sink in. she official gave up. "Fine, I'll go to the party, but keep in mind I'm only going so you won't be alone with some perv to rot. Pull me up first" she held out her hands

'Ya! Alicia clapped, then pulled Massie off of the bedspread

Massie walked to her closet and pulled out the 1st best thing she saw: A black Kate Spade Halter dress and a pair of ballet flats. She quickly slid the dress and the ballet flats on then put on a pair of black Chanel sunglasses. Her eyes were still bloodshot from all the crying she'd been doing so she didn't want anybody to think she was a homeless nobody who had no fashion style whatsoever. She didn't even bother putting on makeup seeing as how it would just drain down her face. Massie grabbed her purse and her and Alicia left

-x-

Massie and Alicia entered the huge Bahmas's casino through the automatic double doors and felt a huge wave of cold air hit them. There were eight fans pinned to the wall. It was filled with neon lights and disco balls hanging up from the celing, where you could also see a guy in his mid fourties controlling the music that was blasting out- "Living on the Halejuauur side". The floor was littered with inflatable beach balls, fake grass and sand, and confetti. It looked like an actual beach without the disco balls. Massie could see everyone bopping their heads to the music and enjoying refreshments in the left side corner, but she could also see eyeballs scanning her head to toe in a disqusted way. The only time people looked at her were either 1: if they were imaging themselves _as _her and looking for the latest trends or 2: if they were crazy jealous because se was so uber fabulous and they weren't. in this case, it was neither because as far as they were concerned they didn't have the slightest clue who Massie Block was, and these Bahama's people were way older than her like 18, 19, and 20, so they probably just thought Massie was another freak kid who wore sunglasses inside of buildings instead of the most popular, cliché person at her school, in Wescher, New York. But the only reason she looked like shit is because she felt like shit.

" uh, I don't think we were supposed to dress up for this party" Alicia said dumbly glancing at others outfits

"Guess not". Massie had just noticed that everyone was wearing normal everyday clothing like Levi jeans, polo's and skirts. Few were wearing party outfits to her surprise

" Jordan should have told us what kind of outfits to wear" Alicia sighed." Now we're going to look so out of place compared to everyone else. But at least we look ten times older and twenty times hotter. If we would have worn our usual boring school outfits to class I guarantee we would have been mistaken for Barney's little angels, which would ultimately ruin my life in a major way"

"Are you saying my outfits are boring and ugly"? on Wensday's the Clique wore all pink thanks to Massie's brilliant and fabulous idea and her maid, Inez." You know leesh, I would love to put your face in that nice, pitcher of punch by the table, but fourtanlely for you I'm not feeling 100 well, so I'll bare you the pain and suffering of ruining you ah-dorable poodle face". She was joking as always, but she was still mad at Alicia for saying her outfits were Pre-K, that is so _vile_

"I'm not talking about _you_r outfits, geez, don't go all che chi chom on me. I was talking aout _kuh-laire's_ horror movie outfits we have to wear 4 out of 5 days out of the school week"

Massie clenched her fists in frustration at the thought of Claire, the mother fucker. "Ugh! Don't even get me started on _her_. It has to be a crime wearing high waisted gap jeans, grammie skirts, and sneakers to school"

"Def" Alicia laughed. "Most of the time I sneak and change clothes though, but tell me again why you're wearing those glasses? Nobody's going to check you out if you're wearing _sunglasses"_

"Because I have no makeup on, therefore my face is naked, and my eyes are all puffy so it looks like I haven't gotten sleep in ages. Tell _me _again why you care so much about my appearance when you pratically begged me to come to this stupid party knowing I wasn't going to look my best. We could have had a better party- Massie's pity party"

"Puh-leeze" Alicia rolled her eyes. "Your outfit is so hot it makes mine look ugly, but wearing sunglasses inside makes you look so….."

"Weird"?

"Exactly" Alicia said. "You can borrow my black eyeliner if you want so your eyes won't look so puffy"

"I'd rather not" Massie said

"Why"? Alicia asked

"Rumor has it that if you wear someone's else eyeliner or eye shadow you get this yucky eye disease called yseytea"

Alicia raised her eyebrow. "And you believe them"?

"Of course" Massie said. "It sounds scary enough to be true"

Alicia sat in one of the spinning bar stools and ordered something to drink. "Hey, what do you have that is low fat, low chlosophelyll, and sugar free?"

"Water" the waiter replied

"No cappicuonis"? Massie asked

The waiter shook his head. "I'm afraid not

"Okay then" Alicia took out her visa credit card from her Burgandy Leather wallet and slid it to the waiter. "Two waters please"

"Sure thing" the waiter grabbed the credit card and then filled up two tall glasses with Ice. He gave it to Massie and Alicia

"I'm going to get some punch after this" Massie said. " I hate water"

" I drink it all the time" Alicia said. It burns like 360 caleries"

"Seriosuly"? Massie beamed, sitting up straighter

"Yeah, totally. It just burns up all her calerious in the snap of a finger"

"We need to tell Dylan about that diet plan" Massie said. She clutched her glass of water, just about to take a sip when she saw Derrigton's face on the side of the glass. She immediately set it back down. "OH MY GOD". She's even starting to see Derrigton on the side of her glass. She felt of wave of sadness overcome her entire body when she looked at his gorgeous face. Massie couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried, no matter how hard she purposedly hit her head on the table, and no matter how hard Alicia told her to stop thinking about him. She had gone crazy, pyscotic, out of her mind. She just couldn't clear her mind of Derrigton for one second, and it was anything but normal. Normal people DON'T see their ex- boyfriend's on glasses, that's for sure. Mabye she needed to got to a mental instution.

"What's wrong"? Alicia asked

"I just saw Derrigton on my glass! Look, he's right there" Massie showed Alicia her glass

" I don't see anything, but I _do_ think you need to visit a shrink" Alicia suggested. "My dad knows a good back in NYC. So far you're seen Derrigton on the shower pane, on your toothbrush, and in the sink. Am I missing anything?"

"Am I pathetically insane"? Massie moped

" Just a little" Alicia answered

"Hey, wanna dance"?

Massie spinned around in her chair to face Jordan. "Um, I don't know" she said. " I don't really feel like dancing right now, and besides Leesh probably doesn't want to be alone-"

"Massie" Alicia interrupted. "You're dancing, I'll be fine. Puh-leeeeeeeze take her away" Alicia begged Jordan with pleading eyes. "_She'_s making _me_ depressed"

" Let's dance, it'll be fun" Jordan smiled

"Okay" Massie said. If Claire and Derrigton could makeout behind her back, then she could dance with Mcfoxy here

Jordan let her out to the dance floor and put his muscular arms around her bony waist, while she put her arms around his neck. He smelled like all the good mainly smells, it reminded her of this really good, strong smelling cologne she had got her dad for father's day from barney's- Aquadi Parma. The DJ had now changed the music so they were dancing to spice girls

"What's with the sad face"? Jordan asked. "Is it that bad dancing with me"?

"What are you talking about? I'm totally not sad" Massie lied

Jordan gave her the I-know-your-lying look. " I can tell you are sad about something because you have been looking down at your shoes for the last 15 minutes we've been dancing. Now what is it your sad about? I hate to see pretty girls sad because it makes _me _sad, and you don't want _me_ to be sad, do you?"

Guys actually get sad? Shocker. Most guys I know don't have a sensitive bone in them whatsoever. If she were to tell him about Claire and Derrigton the tears would just start to roll back down again, and the last thing she wanted was to be bawling in front of this guy like a big cry baby. "Long story short:EBF&EBF"

"Huh"? I'm kinda new to the New York lingo so could you fill me in"?

"Exboyfriend&Exbestfriend" Massie said. "Tons of strings attached. She wasn't going to go in lengths to discuss them any further, it was just too horrifying

"Ah, some I'm guessing you best friend and your boyfriend cheated on you"?

"Uh- huh"

"You know the exact same thing happened to me" Jordan admitted. " I was in love with this gorgeous model that I thought loved me back. We spent every minute together, looking into the moonlight. Unseperable, we were, but two years later into the relation ship she had run off and slept with some other guy, I was mortified, but I soon figured out she only loved me for my money"

How sad, Massie though. Then it hit her, Mabye the only reason why Derrigton loved her in the 1st place was because she was filthy rich, but then again he was rich too. Love was so confusing and defitnely unhealthy. She should have took that pancake after all, she was starving. 'So is that why you're banning women"?

"Who told you that"? he asked, wrinkling his eyebrow in a confused manner

"Your sister Allsion"

"She talks way to much doesn't she"?

"_Way_ to much" Massie agreed

"Well, I'm not exactly banning women, but I'm giving them a break for the time being. Every since Lola cheated on me, my ex girlfriend, I just wasn't able to open up my heart to another lady. And I have many other things that occupy my attention as well like school, babysitting, modeling-

"Wait- wait, you MODEL for Abercombie&Fitch"?!

" _Hollsiter_" he corrected her

" OH MY GOD, THAT IS SOO COOL. THAT IS SOO COOL. I mean you looked like a model, but I didn't actually think you _were_ a model". Even though Massie thought Hollister was a kiddie store, she often bought random clothes there just to have the bag blown up as her poster. A&F's and H's models were totally drool worthy. It was like they were on steroids or something

"Yeah, well the money's pretty decent for something as simple as modeling clothes, but back to your love problem"

_Groan!_

"A long time ago somebody told me that if it your love was meant to be, then they would come back to you, and if wasn't meant to be they wouldn't. Love is a magical then that no two people can control, you just have to follow your heart"

"Thanks" Massie felt herself getting teary eyed

-x-

"Massie and Alicia were painting their fingernails and toes while in Victoria's secret white, cotton robes, when suddenly Massie's phone rung. She dug into her brown Miu Miu bag and retrieved her BlackBerry. She read the Caller ID: Derrigton. _Just dandy. _ She only had one thing to say and she was going to make it quick. She typed vigerously with her French manicured fingernails: YOU BASTARD CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT FUGLY SLUT, CLAIRE, SO NEVER, EVER CALL OR TEXT ME AGAIN!!!. GOT IT? GOOD

Let's hope he got the message by now: Massie and Derrigton were over

-x-

**Authors note: okay, what do you guys think. Please review. More reviews sooner update. There will only be one more chapter before I wrap this fic up so I want to know what you guys think. Sorry for the long wait. Wait it wasn't that long. Yeah, my fingers are totally aching now. This took 14 apges in word doc. So do me a favor and review and review! So what do you guys think: do I want me to leave this as a cliffy or do you want your last chapter? I'll be waiting while you decide**

**Thank you! and thanks to the er.. few people who decided to comment. Love ya's!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLIDAY IN THE BAHAMAS: CHAPTER 4**

_No Gossip ever dies away entirely, if many people voice it: It too is a kind of Divinity_

_- Hesiod, ca. 800 B.C_

"_OMG, did you hear about Claire and Derrigton"?_

Now usually Alicia was the Gossip Mill of OCD. She knew everything about everybody. Rather it was who was dating who or who had the newest Coach bag. It was just her throne, every since Deena or "Comma Dee" as she liked to be called, quit announcing the OCD news over the intercom. Alicia took Deena's role as the morning announcer and made it a spot where she could reveal all of the school's most juciest gossip. And this, was the most Juiciest of them all. If it was entirely true or not? Well, they'll just have to wait and see

When Alicia and Massie, Kristin's two best friends, left for the Bahamas 14 days ago Kristin was now the Queen of the Gossip Kingdom. No, she didn't do the gossip announcements like Alicia, but every spare second Kristin would be listening intently to her classmates spicy conversations, hoping to be the first to spread the gossip among the clique., through IM's of course

Kristin felt guilty about zoning out Mrs. Burche's extremely long lecture about the environment, especially being on a scholarship, but it was so worth it retaining all the chunks of scandalous, trashy gossip that Alicia and Massie couldn't hear about at the moment. And besides, it was boring. It's always boring when you're smarter than your teacher

Kristin Gregory was a straight A student who only got into OCD because of her superiorly good grades, and if those grades were to somehow drop Kristin would be forced to say Goodbye to her glamerous world and hello to Public school. Not that Public schools are all that bad, it's just they don't teach you as much, and the fact that they have twice as many students hounding down your neck. At least _thei_r schools aren't filled with a bunch of fake snobs, like OCD, her exclusive, private, boys and girls school

Unlike other girls at OCD, she was also very sporty. In fact, she was captain of the OCD sirens. But despite her tomboy and Bookworm side, Kristin was a fun loving, down to earth girlie that obsesses over clothes and boys, not that she has any trouble getting them. With her shoulder length, stick straight strawberry blonde hair, tan skin, green eyes, skinny and long legs, and always glossed lips Kristin was a natural beauty that boys find hard _not_ to gawk at. She's like Massie Block's twin if you take away the always pampered burnette hair, mean attitude, and loaded bank account.

She glanced at her science teacher and pretended to scribble notes down in her purple binder, when all the while she continued to listen to the edgy conversation beside her. Kristin laid down her papermate visibility click pen in the middle of her binder and inched in closer to hear the details. She hoped the girls wouldn't be to angry she was spying on their conversation

"_Yeah, I think Everyone knows by now" Holly Hamilton whispered to her friend Megan Pierce. " It's been all over the school. I just can't believe that Claire Ho kissed Derrik. Does she even know who Massie Block is"?_

"_Duh" Megan whispered back. "That Claire Ho is one of her best friends. I don't know how she does it. I could never be friends with somebody who wears overalls"_

"_That Ho wears overalls? Where'd you hear that from"?_

"_Half of the 7__th__ grade year she came to school in Pee stained overalls and people made fun of her for looking like a dirty farmer. I heard she doesn't even take baths! She just sprays on perfume and thinks that solves all her problems"_

"_Ew, that is gross. that must explain why she's such a dyke"_

"_She's not a dyke. She's bi. I totally saw her and some other fat ass girl getting down and dirty in Central Park yesterday. It's quite pitiful if you ask me, she already stole someone's boyfriend, did she have to attack a straightie also"_

"_Agreed. I don't even understand why Derrigton would cheat on Massie with that low life. she's not even pretty. If he was looking for a make out partner he could have at least chose someone pretty. I'd be up for the offer. I've had my fair share of experience"_

"_Not me. Even though Derrik Herrigton is a major hunk, I wouldn't want my mouth stuck to those germ infested lips when you-know-who was touching them as well. I heard she had major rabies"_

"_Who? Claire"?_

"_yeah, who else"_

_K_ristin's face froze. Were the rumors true? Did Derrigton really cheat on Massie? And did he do it with Claire? In all the years she had known the dirty haired funny- mysterious blonde jock he had never been a cheater or anywhere close to unfaithful to his girlfriend, Massie. So imagine her surprise when she found out that Mr. Soccer star was lip locking with the blonde chick. She didn't know what to believe or who's side to take, all she knew was this etrogious, nasty rumor was spreading around school like a uncontrollable pack of bumble bees, and_ fast. _

At first she didn't know who they were talking about because they didn't actually say Claire and Derrigton. They were just giving mind puzzling clues like hunkalicous blonde and ditzy ked wearing dork, whom she didn't associate with. It's not that she was prejudice against ked wearing dorks, but Claire Lyons wasn't your average dork. She was…… strange. Once Kristin had made a effort to befriend Claire and she started to stalk Kristin, which was oh, so annoying so Kristin stop trying to trying to be friends with her. Everyone knows stalkers are so _uncool_

Derrigton, on the other hand, she happened to be friend's with. Every since the 5th grade. They had met in soccer practice and a life long friendship had been formed. That was one of the reasons it was so unbelievable to think that Derrigton would cheat, it was very unlike him. Wearing those damn shorts everyday, yeah, but cheating, no. Kristin, though, would pay a million dollars – no a hundred since she was ridicously poor- to see Derrik in those sexy plaid pants he'd worn on grad day. Oh, God, what did she just say, she though her best friend was sexy?! Ludicrous. She was starting to turn into Massie.

And speaking of Massie, she's going to start hyperventialing like crazy when she finds out about this incredible obnoxious news. Or if she finds out. Kristin sure as hell won't tell her, but who knows what this other loud mouthed- snot faced children will do. Nothing in this school can ever be kept a secret for too long.

In a way, she felt sorry for her friend- that she was about to endure heartbreak from the two people whom she trust the most. But she also had her doubts if the rumor was true or false. She needed actual proof before she could begin falsely accusing innocent people. Let's just cross our fingers and hope it wasn't, because if it was Massie was going to hunt Claire and Derrigton down like a pack of blood thirsty wolves. Most likely Claire since she was the easiest prey. And nobody wants to be around Massie when she's like _that_

Massie and Derrigton's chemistry was undeniable, even Kristin knew it. They were the IT couple of OCD, who were destined to be together for the rest of the lives, or so they _were_. She had never seen a couple in Octavian Day history that showed as much passion and love for each other as the two of them shared. It was almost sickening at times. Splitting up was fairly impossible. They were glued to each other every second, making sure no one of the opposite sex tried to make a move. That was until Massie decided to break away from school and jet off to the sunny Bahamas- leaving Derrigton to flirt with whomever he wanted, whenever

But Derrigton would never be disloyal to his Malibu Princess, right?

Kristin was going to be there for her friend. Massie puts up this stone wall and doesn't let anybody in except her close knit friends. It must hard always trying to be on top. She knew Massie really loved Derrigton. She cold tell by the way her eyes dance and glitter when she sees her boyfriend. She could tell by the way she talks about him 24/7 even though Kristin's constantly telling her to shut the hell up. It's always _Derrigton,_ _Derrigton, Derrigton. Did you see Derrigton today? How hot did Derrigton look when he scored that goal? What do you think I should get Derrigton for his birthday?_

it drove Kristin up her lime green colored wall, but it was cute and sweet

She poked Holly on her red, cashmere sweater. "Hey, Holly, are you talking about Derrik Herrigton and Claire Lyons"?

"Um, why were you listening to our conversation" Holly demanded, cocking a freshly plucked eyebrow. Huh? Huh?

Damn. She was caught. " I wasn't listening to your convo" Kristin insisted. "It's apparently been the hot new gossip of the school lately. I just wanted to know if they were talking about the right Claire and Derrigton"

"Well since you're so noisy this days, yes it is Claire Lyon's and Derrik Herrigton. I don't suspect they'll last too long though"

"Me either" Kristin agreed. No that she believed the rumor was true, because she didn't. The bell rung and Kristin stuffed her books in her Prada messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. But before she headed to geomentry she had to talk to Derrigton to settle this rumor once and for all.

**.okay what do you think. I decided that I would do Kristin's POV separate, and then do Claire's and Massie's POV in the next chapter, which is by the way the final chapter. I promise. It's the final one. There will be some extra chracters that I add in the next chapter like Caitlyne and Haylee. Kay? kay**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this is Claire's POV. I finished it faster than I thought I would. I promise the next chapter WILL be the last chapter, but that may take a while so I wanted to give you a fresh, new chapter while you're waiting. Consider yourself lucky. PLEASE REVIEW. I also wanted to remind you that the clique are ninth graders, and 15 years old._

_**HOLIDAY IN THE BAHAMAS: CHAPTER 5**_

_There's a point in your life when you get tired of chasing everyone and trying to fix everything. But it's not giving up… It's realizing that you don't need some people, the bullshit they bring, and the drama they bring_

Claire Lyons plopped her tray on the table and sat next to her best friend, Layne Abely. She looked down at her food and sighed dramatically._ What a day_. For once in her life she didn't feel too much like eating, even though their were gummy bears in her cake

"What now"? Layne asked, sensing her friend was miserable about something. "Did the big, white, witch of Narnia get to you again? I swear Claire, we're in the ninth grade. We're in _high school. _You can't keep on depending on Massie, and letting her boss you around everyday. Let her and her army of skanks live their life and you live yours"

_Not all of them are skanks_. The Truth was, she'd always wanted to fit in with Massie and her friends. She wanted to be included in their life: the uber fabulous and privileged. And her dream had finally came true, she was accepted into the clique after months of battling to get in. Massie and Claire had even become friends when she moved into the Block's guest house. _Really_ good friends. Like sisters. Even though Massie constantly had something equally negative to say about her wardrobe- which usually consisted of white keds, faded blue jeans, and some sort of polo or t- shirt. But she soon figured out that privilege had a price. She was paying it now

It was dare night at Cam's house Monday night. Everyone from OCD was there: Derrigton, Olivia, Josh, Kristen, Dylan, Katie, strawberry, korie, Megan, Caitlyn, etc. etc. etc. The game was 7 minutes in the elevator, or 7 minutes in the _closet_ for them. You had to spin the bottle and then wherever it happened to pointing at was the person you had to spin 7 luxurious minutes in the closet with. Some girls were cheating though, so they could makeout with their desired boyfriend's in the closet. Others were just afraid. Claire wanted it to be Cam who she got closet time with, but instead it was Derrik Hamilton, the shaggy blonde who also happened to be Massie's boyfriend. Other girls would flock at this opportunity to makeout with him, but Claire knew it was wrong. Even if it was just a silly, pointless, high school game. The 2nd part of the dare was to take pictures and forward it to _everyone_

That is when the trouble arose. If Claire would kept her purple razor quiet and never forwarded the pictures to Massie, this hectic madness never would have even begun. Of course, she forgot to mention it was all part of a dare. That one comment would have made all the difference, and maybe, just maybe they would still be friends, and Massie wouldn't look down at her like she was nasty, dried up spit

Usually Layne's _Cronicle of Narnia_ comments have her laughing up a river. _Usually_. But all Claire did was continue looking down at her uneaten meat burrito, hoping the burrito would give her some sort of luck. This was no laughing matter. She sort of felt guilty about the incident, but what she didn't feel guilty about was a mysterious person spreading fake shit rumors around school saying her and Derrigton were "All over each other"

First of all, they were not "All over each other". All over each other is simply referring to a group of pigs, and they are not pigs. Second of all, it was once again Dare night. So why everyone gives a fuck is beyond me. And everyone knew it was a dare because they were all at Cam's house. She has no idea why they chose to ignore it. Probably some newbie hoping to stir up trouble and attention so they thought it would be best to start up vicious shit about people whom they know_ nothing_ about. Just to get their big, fat face posted on the OCD news. It probably shouldn't come as a surprise considering Claire was the school nerd. Everyone would _love_ the chance to humiliate Claire, the _school nerd_

She tucked a lock of her long, wavy, pale blonde hair behind her ears and began to re-tell the horrible nightmare. "Well I was at this party at Cam's and-"

"Wait-_ you_ went to a _party"_? Layne interrupted her abruptly. "Since when do you go to _parties"?_

"Since forever" Claire said. 'But let me finish. I was at this party with Cam and the rest of OCD, and there was this game called 7 minutes in the elevator where you have to kiss the person who the bottle lands on. So when it was my turn I got Derrigton. And now basically, the whole school thinks I'm the biggest slut" she explained. _How wonderful._" I don't know, I feel like I should call her or something to apologize and explain". _Even though, I already called her a thousand times but she failed to answer_

Layne forked into a foot long California roll and crammed it into her mouth, then took a big, gulp of orange juice. "_Don't _call, let _her _call and apologize"

"Apologize for _what"?_ Claire asked, even though she wasn't really paying attention to Layne anymore. Cam had entered the cafeteria with Derrigton and Josh, and she had adverted her gaze towards him. _Cam_. _Her_ Cam. And the Cam that had crushed her heart three days ago. She would never be the same. He was looking irresistible as ever in a black Abercombie T- shirt and beige cargo shorts. She wanted to look into his blue, green eyes and say "I'm sorry, I'm sorry". Then they could kiss and make up like those cheesy, romantic movies. Her eyes started to water and her stomache took a double dip when he caught her eye. Claire quickly turned away and pretended to be strangely instrested in the wall

"Hello" Layne waved her spoon in her face. "Earth to Claire, please. Stop daydreaming"

"Huh, what"? Claire blinked twice. _He didn't wave. He didn't even give her a half smile. All he did was stand there a give her a evil glare_

"Still thinking about Cam" Layne guessed, reading her mind the way only best friends can. "I think it's for the best. He's an asshole, anyway if he broke up with you over some stupid rumor"

"I guess" Claire mumbled sadly, having the sudden urge to bite her fingernails. "But he was my first love you know. My first kiss. And that's kind of hard to forget." She glanced back at Cam wondering how he could still be friends with Derrik, but have a hard time forgiving her, his supposedly love. Guys are such dogs. Like the saying goes: It takes _two_ to mingle. "But enough about me". She turned to face Layne. "What were you saying about Massie"?

"I have it" Layne beamed. "The _perfect plan._ Who always makes fun of the way you dress"?

"Massie" Claire answered, slightly confused

"Who tried to steal Cam from you when you when you moved to New York"?

"Massie"

" Who lowered your self esteem to a all time low"?

"Massie"

"Who threw Mac&Cheese at you your first week at OCD"?

"Massie

"Who forces you to do things you don't want to do"?

"Massie"

"Who are we going to get revenge on"?

"Massie" Claire smiled. And she didn't feel in the least bit guilty

**okay. That chapter is done. The next chapter, which is the last, will take a bit longer. Sorry, I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but it wasn't. one more chapter and this fic is DONE!. Hope you guys decide to review. You're the ones that inspire me to continue writing, so review!. Once I feel this fic got the closure it needed, I'm going to start uploading my new fanfictions: **_**A Pirates of the Caribbean**_** fic and a **_**Harry Potter Fic. **_**So you can read those once I post the chapters**

**oh, everybody don't forget to see the 5****th**** Harry Potter July 11****th****. I'm going to be the 1****st**** once seated. Woot. Woot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, from now on, don't believe anything I say about updating because I was so wrong. This is not the final chapter, but I decided to split it up. And I was going to give you guys 2 chapters at once, but I wasn't quite finished with the other chapter yet. So instead, you will have Kristen and Dylan's POV in this chapter. Hope you like, and REVIEW!

Kristen and Derrik will be in the upcoming chapter, after this.

_**There's Love in the air and it smells a lot like…**_

"I'm so in love" Dylan Marvel pranced up beside Kristen and sighed dreamily.

Kristen rolled her eyes. She could care less about how Dylan was supposedly so in love for the umpteenth time. All she noticed was how Dylan's poised and glimmering petite frame was unusually and unhealthily thin- like she lost thirty-pounds in the last two weeks. Kristin was fully aware that Dylan had once been bulimia, but she thought that problem had ended months ago when Dylan had been sent to rehab.

Part of the reason why she weighed an insanely sixty- pounds was because of her short height, the other being because she only ate nutritious bars and drunk mineral water

"Why are you so thin?" Kristin asked Dylan, looking her up and down worriedly. "I thought you had gained back your lost weight while you were at that rehab clinic. What happened?"

Infuriatingly enough, Dylan ignored the question, lost in dreamland about her soul mate. Her recently died dark brown hair was cut and piled into a messy knot on top of her head, and she was wearing her latest purchase: a denim mini skirt, a brown and pink polka dot polo, and pink suede loafers. She perched her elbows against a locker. "I said, I'm in love," Dylan repeated. "Aren't you happy for me?"

"That's amazing Dylan", said Kristen. It was seriously getting annoying how Dylan ignored any topic concerning weight issues. "But why are you suddenly anorexic all over again?"

"They were trying to get me fat!" Dylan wailed dramatically. "You should have seen those dim wits giving me all those high calorie foods. I was on the verge of dying. _Dying_.

I had to escape that place as soon as possible, so I climbed out my window when everyone had gone to bed. Thankfully, I was able to lose the pounds I had gained at the clinic. "But don't worry", she reassured Kristen in a calm and convincing tone, like she had no idea she was in grave danger, "no one found out. Now can we please discuss something important like_ love. _Oh, how I feel so carefree and happy that I finally found true love"

She wondered where Dylan got that crazy theory that making yourself sick wasn't important. But she wasn't about to dwell on it. She was though, going to make sure that Dylan knew what she was getting herself into. "You know you're going to have to stop throwing up eventually, right? I mean, it' only a matter of time before your mom finds out. And plus you don't actually want to look like Nicole Richie I'm sure. Do you know how many problems that girl has? Too many."

"Ahem. Whatever," Dylan yawned, fidgeting with her beaded bracelet. She would much rather talk about love than how she occasionally stuck her finger than her throat

"So, who is it?" Kristin asked, finally caving in

"Cam!!!" Dylan squeled, unable to control her excitement. She had finally found her prince charming, her knight in shining armor. And he was _hers_. _All_ hers. Her Cammie. They had first discovered their love for each other in French, when Dylan had "accidently" dropped her pencil directly besides Cam's feet, knowing very well the seductive game she was playing, and then Cam picked it up like the best, adorable, most sweetest guy ever. It was at that moment when their eyes locked and undeniable spark began to form, leading them to where they are now: girlfriend and boyfriend; Dylan and Cam. It was also a major bonus that Cam was a soccer player. Dylan had a thing for jocks. They were so… yummy. She felt like she was flying on a cloud of bubbles and never wanted to hit the ground again. Either that, or she was in the middle of a fantabulous, magical dream

She had never felt so in love in her entire 15 years of living. Even though she was pretty and even considered a little famous since she was the daughter of Merri- Lee Marvil, host of _The Daily Grind_, she had yet to find that one true love. That one true love that made you spin around and around and around in a daze. That one true love that Massie and Derrik shared, and felt a bit jealous of them at times. Massie was perfect. Derrigton was perfect. And they were the most disqustingly perfect couple on the face universe

She twirled a strand of one of her loose newly done brown locks around and around on her tiny finger and invisoned the outfit she was going to wear later that day when her and Cam went to the movies Friday. Whatever she picked it had to be none the less perfect. This was her first date with Cam and she wanted it to be a night to remember for both of them

"Doesn't Cam have a girlfriend?" Kristin questioned, raising a eyebrow. It's so like Dylan to run around snatching another people's boyfriends just because she couldn't keep her own for more then five seconds. Although, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe Cam and Claire had broken up over the Derrik scandal. Last she'd seen them they were cuddling in the hallways, but who knows where they stand in their relationship now

"So?" Dylan shrugged, like she could care less if Claire and Cam were over or not. It's not her problem. And she was pretty much sure Cam would choose her over Claire anyday. Look at her, she's _Claire_. And that itself was enough to make her vomit twice the amount she already does. Luckily for her, she has a hot new bod that boys are probably craving at. Would it be because she didn't stack up on sugars and sweets like a certain blonde?

Not that it was even a competition between the two. Cam had made it crystal clear that Claire and him were over. So Cam could mingle with whomever he wanted, as much as he pleased. But as long as Dylan was the only one he was mingling with, things would be fine. Dylan was determined to make this relationship work unlike her other failures: Chris, Dean, Nathan, Jake, Dan, Logan… the list could go on and on

"They broke up". She didn't know why they broke up, but then again, did she seriously give a fuck? Not really. She was going to take advantage of this rare opportunity before Claire came crawling back to Cam In that innocent way of hers to try to convince him to her back into his heart, then Cam would fall for her all over again. It's too dreadful to even think about it

Before she gave Kristin any time to reply, Dylan was screaming the most high pitched scream ever. Kristin had to cover her sensitive ears to protect her from getting some kind of hearing loss. "Boyfriend!!!". Oh, and Kristin, Me and Charlie are going shopping tonight, so try to convince your meddlesome, opinionated mom to unlock you out of that damn house. And with that she danced- yes _danced_- over to Cam and swung her bony arms around his neck, breathing in his drakkoir Noir cologne

Kristen couldn't resist laughing as she watched the couple engage in an intimate kiss in plain view of everyone. She strolled around and wove through the clusters of girls and boys whispering and giggling, as they made their way to their lockers or classes in the high-celienged, granite tile school

X-

Review, please. Love ya's!


End file.
